helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Morning Minimoni Pyon Seijin
|producer = |Chronology1 = Hello! Morning DVDs Chronology |Last1 = Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou "Bus ga Kuru Made" Vol.1 / Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou "Bus ga Kuru Made" Vol.2 (2003) |Same1 = Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou "Bus ga Kuru Made" Vol.3 |Next1 = Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.4 "Hirusagari no Moomamatachi & Bus ga Kuru Made" / Hello! Morning Haromoni Gekijou Vol.5 "Ekimae Kouban Monogatari & Isha ga Kuru Made" (2003) |Chronology2 = |Last2 = |Next2 = |hidden = EPBE-5073 }} Hello! Morning Minimoni Pyon Seijin & Gomaki Penguin Monogatari (ハロー！モーニング。ミニモ二。ぴょ〜ん星人＆ゴマキペンギン物語) is a DVD collection of all the Minimoni Pyon Seijin and Gomaki Penguin Monogatari segments from Hello! Morning. Tracklist #Opening Talk (オープニング・トーク) "Minimoni Pyon Seijin" #American Cracker Baramaki Kurukuru no Batankyuu Sakusen!! (アメリカンクラッカーばらまきくるくるのバタンキュー作戦！！; American Cracker Broadcasting Spinning Fall-Asleep Strategy!!) #Theremin de Mezamashidokei ga Kikoenai yo Sakusen!! ( テルミンで目覚まし時計が聞こえないよ作戦！！; Theremin Alarm Clock I-Can't-Hear Strategy!!) #Punch Kick de Herohero no Gunya~n Onigiri Agemasu yo Sakusen!! (パンチキックでヘロヘロのグニャ～ンおにぎりあげますよ作戦！！; Punch Kick Until Exhausted Gunyan-Rice-Ball-Giving Strategy!!) #Chokinbako Baramaki Deschachin ga Nakute Hetoheto no Deroro~n Sakusen! (貯金箱バラまき電車賃がなくてヘトヘトのデロロ〜ン作戦！; Savings Box Broadcasting Train Fare Maybe-Become-Exhausted Deroroon Strategy!) #Uchuushoku Baramaki Okaasan Himahima no o Hirune Guuguu Sakusen!! (宇宙食バラまきお母さんヒマヒマのお昼寝グーグー作戦！！; Space Food Broadcasting Mother Leisure-Time-Siesta Snoring Strategy!!) #Stylee de Shinchou Sukusuku demo Atama Gatsun no Batankyuu Sakusen!! (スタイリーで身長スクスクでも頭ガツンのバタンキュ～作戦！！; Stylee Height Growing Still Head Crash Fall-Asleep Strategy!!) #Hopping de "Pyon" ga Kuchiguse Ninari Minna Pyo~n Seijin ni Natchau Pyon Sakusen!! (ホッピングで「ぴょん」が口癖になりみんなぴょ～ん星人になっちゃうぴょん作戦！！; Hopping de "Pyon" Speech Becomes Everybody Pyon Alien Twist Pyon Strategy!!) #Batting Machine de Mado Glass Gashaan Kazehiki Gohongohon Sakusen!! (バッティングマシーンで窓ガラスガシャーンかぜひきゴホンゴホン作戦！！; Batting Machine Windowpane Gashaan Cold-Catching Cough-Cough Strategy!!) #Juliana Sensu de Kaze Pyuupyuu Minasan Sayounara Sakusen!! (ジュリアナ扇子で風ピュ～ピュ～みなさんさようなら作戦！！; Juliana Folding Fan Wind Whoosh Everybody Goodbye Strategy!!) #NASA Pyon de Ku~rukuru no Maki (NASAぴょんでク～ルクルの巻; NASA Pyon Spinning Roll) #Hula Hoop de Koshi Kurukuru no Papaya Suzuki Dai Strategy!! (フラフープで腰クルクルのパパイヤ鈴木大作戦！！; Hula Hoop Waist-Spinning Papaya Suzuki Dai Strategy!!) #Oya Bin no Za Soudatsusen!! (親びんの座争奪戦！！; Parent Bottle's Seat Competition!!) #Pyo~n Seijin vs Porori Seijin Zenpen (ぴょ～ん星人vsポロリ星人 前編; Pyon Aliens vs Porori Aliens First Part) #Pyo~n Seijin vs Porori Seijin Chuuhen (ぴょ〜ん星人vsポロリ星人 中編; Pyon Aliens vs Porori Aliens Middle Part) #Pyo~n Seijin vs Porori Seijin Kouhen (ぴょ〜ん星人vsポロリ星人 後編; Pyon Aliens vs Porori Aliens Last Part) #Chikyuu e Iku Pyon (地球へ行くぴょん; Going to Earth Pyon) #Pyo~n Seijin vs Yasuda Obaachan (ぴょ〜ん星人vs保田おばあちゃん; Pyon Aliens vs Grandma Yasuda) #Saraba Pyo~n Seijin (さらばぴょ〜ん星人; Farewell Pyon Aliens) "Gomaki Penguin Monogatari" #Tachiagare! Gomaki Penguin (立ち上がれ！ゴマキペンギン; Stand Up! Gomaki Penguin) #Hatsu Suberi (初すべり; First Slide) #Ropes ① (ロープ①) #Ropes ② (ロープ②) #Imouto yo! (妹よ！; That's My Younger Sister!) #Junbi Taisou (準備体操; Gymnastics Preparation) #Kyuushutsu Daisakusen ① (救出大作戦①; Great Rescue Strategy ①) #Kyuushutsu Daisakusen ② (救出大作戦②; Great Rescue Strategy ②) #Hitomi Penguin Hatsu Suberi (ヒトミペンギン初すべり; Hitomi Penguin First Slide) #Shinzou Massage (心臓マッサージ; Heart Massage) #Fubuki (吹雪; Snowstorm) #Makeruna! Gomaki Penguin (負けるな！ゴマキペンギン; Don't Surrender! Gomaki Penguin) #NG Musume (NG-shuu) (NG娘。(NG集); NG Girls (NG Collection)) Featured Members *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika Todd **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Morning Musume **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi *Goto Maki *Nakazawa Yuko *Yasuda Kei External Links *UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2003 DVDs Category:Hello! Morning DVDs Category:1st Generation DVDs In Category:2nd Generation DVDs In Category:3rd Generation DVDs In Category:4th Generation DVDs In